Kyoko Kira
by WolvenGoddessEmpath
Summary: When Reika Sashimaru and Kyoko Chingashi stumble upon a Death Note, Kyoko gets an idea. What will Reika do to stop him now?
1. Notebook

It had been merely eighteen months since the Kira case had been concluded. At first, everyone was frightened. They'd thought Kira was calculating how many he was going to kill next, or that he was thinking of an entirely new world and everyone was all going to die at the same time. But after six months, Kira just sort of died.

Reika Sashimaru had heard so much of the Kira case. In fact, she was the only one in school who didn't support Kira at all. She thought he was just what the name Kira meant. He was a killer. Those criminals may have been bad, but they didn't deserve to die in her opinion. They could have been given a second chance to correct their mistakes.

But that was just Reika. She was a natural born pacifist. She didn't believe in killing anybody for any reason whatsoever. She just thought killing any living thing was plain cruel and she would never ever stand for it.

But today was different.

Reika walked alongside her friend Kyoko, a blond-haired, green-eyed boy from her science class. They had been chatting happily when they spotted something in the cafeteria. It was a plain black notebook with the words "DEATH NOTE" scratched into it, like with a knife or something.

"The heck?" Kyoko asked, studying the notebook for a bit before picking it up and flipping through it. "Well, it's blank. So nobody's used it."

"Wonder what it is," Reika muttered.

"Check this out," Kyoko said, eyes wide. He read something from the inside cover. "The human whose name is written in this note shall die.'"

Reika flinched. "What?" she squeaked. "That sounds awful!"

Kyoko nodded. "There's more. 'This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.'"

Reika leaned forward in her seat, nodding as he continued.

"'If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.'"

"That sounds like the Kira murders!" Reika gasped.

"I know," Kyoko said, his voice even. "Odd. Did Kira use something like this?"

"Maybe," Reika said with a shrug.

"'After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.'"

"So you could literally decide how a person dies? Like, you could write that the person will commit suicide and write the details of the death, right down to the suicide note?" Reika asked.

"Possibly," Kyoko said. "Wanna try it? Who do you wanna kill?"

Reika shook her head of long brown hair wildly. "No way! This is bad! What if it was to actually work?"

"It won't work, Reika."

"You don't know that!" Reika's blue eyes were wide in fear.

"Come on, Reika," Kyoko pressed. "There's gotta be one person who you want dead. Think for a minute. Who do you want dead?"

Reika shook her head again. "Nobody! I don't like to kill things, you know that, Kyoko!"

Kyoko shrugged. "Well, I know one. He's a real bad guy. He's been going around selling drugs to the minors. He even almost killed someone."

"What's his name?" Reika asked.

"Takata Yosuke." Kyoko's eyes narrowed as he said the name, and Reika shivered. He looked so mad.

"Well, maybe we should just put this down and leave it alone. I don't like the idea of this Death Note thing killing someone."

"Yeah...sure," Kyoko muttered, then left the book on the table.

When Reika got home that night, she decided to turn on the news. She watched the weather report for a bit, then went into the kitchen to get some food.

And then she froze.

"This just in, a hardened criminal who has been the city's most wanted drug dealer Takata Yosuke, has just died on the streets in front of a group of police officers after being chased," the news lady was saying. "We don't have details on the cause of death, but police say the victim just collapsed and died almost instantly."

Reika's heart skipped several beats. Her mind scrambled to come up with a logical solution. Maybe he tripped and fell on his head. Maybe a stray bullet caught him. Maybe…

Her brain settled on one possible solution. Maybe Kyoko used that Death Note…

Her cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts and making her jump. Reika answered when the caller ID came up as Kyoko.

"Kyoko? What have you done?" she asked, her hand shaking.

"Can you come over?" was his response.

"Kyoko, why would you use that thing? Do you know what will happen if you were caught?" Reika was panicking, pacing back and forth across the room.

Kyoko was sitting on his bed, looking down at the Death Note he was clutching in his hands, not responding.

"If the police find out that you're responsible for this-"

"They won't," Kyoko interrupted. "How could they believe that some magical notebook just randomly, out of nowhere, killed Takata Yosuke? They'd all be questioning their own sanity! Reika, I did nothing wrong. I eliminated a bad person."

"Think about what you're saying!" Reika cried. "You sound like Kira!"

"I'm starting to think that Kira's ways weren't all that bad. He killed criminals, Reika. Kira never killed innocent people."

"What about L?" Reika tried again. "He was an innocent! In fact, he was trying to stop Kira from hurting everyone!"

"Reika, don't you see?" Kyoko looked up at her. "Kira _was_ our god. He _saved_ us from the bad people. L was going to take him away from us. L was the bad guy, Reika. Not Kira."

Reika stared at him. "Kyoko…"

"I'm going to try it again, Reika."

"What? Who are you trying it on, Kyoko?"

Kyoko stared at the floor, his face blank and expressionless. "I'm going to use this Death Note...on my father."


	2. God of Death

"What?!" Reika Sashimaru squeaked loudly. "Are you crazy?"

Kyoko Chingashi looked at Reika with unmoving eyes. "Reika, my father has been drinking ever since my aunt was killed in a car crash two months ago. He loved his sister so much, it drove him to depression after her funeral. But the drinking wasn't the worst problem."

Reika remembered the crash. Kyoko called her, crying, explaining what had happened. He didn't show up to school for a couple days after that.

"It was the beatings."

Reika's eyes widened as Kyoko sagged and lifted his shirt to reveal bruises on his chest.

"The other day he almost broke a rib," Kyoko continued. "He is still so angry at the driver for not paying attention. So he would drown it out with booze. But that just made him angrier. My mom and I would be beaten senseless when he drank."

Reika started to cry. "Oh my god..." she whispered. "I...Kyoko...I'm so sorry."

Kyoko kept his gaze on her. "That's why I'm going to use this death note to kill him."

"Kyoko, I understand why you're upset. But you can't do this. We don't even know that this thing actually works. But if it does really work, you can't just kill people like this. Any way you look at it, this is wrong. Let's just throw that thing away, and we can forget-"

"Maybe I should write your name in it, Reika!" Kyoko snapped, anger etching itself onto his face. "Just to shut you up!"

Reika gasped and tears clouded her vision. Her best friend, the guy who was there for her whenever needed him, was threatening to write her name in a stupid book that he couldn't prove actually killed people.

He softened and looked away, hugging the notebook close to his chest. "Sorry, Reika," he murmured. "I don't mean that. But you need to understand that I'm going to do this. With or without you, I'm going to write his name."

Reika opened her mouth to speak, then sighed and looked at her feet.

"It won't be too painful," Kyoko said. "I'll make it an accidental death. He'll die quickly, promise."

Reika nodded. "When are you going to do this?" she asked him.

"Friday. He comes home really drunk on Fridays."

She nodded again. "And if this doesn't work?"

"Then the next day, we'll burn this book."

She felt hope wash over her. He was finally getting the picture. This thing, this "Death Note", it didn't kill people. And Kyoko was finally seeing that.

"There's no way to convince you otherwise?" Reika asked.

"No," Kyoko said. His voice had gone back to monotony, and his eyes were blank. "Two days from now, my father is going to die."

Maybe he will see sense tomorrow, and we can laugh about this at school, thought Reika. The thought gave her hope.

"See you tomorrow, then," Reika said, and walked out of his room. She bid his mother and father farewell, then started walking home. She was afraid for her friend Kyoko. Kyoko was a nice person, but he was just upset.

"He needs to sleep," Reika said aloud. "His anger is clouding his judgement."

She got home and went to her room. She changed and brushed her teeth, and was about to go to bed when she stopped in her tracks.

Standing in her bedroom, by her bed, was a creature she had never seen before. It had arms down to its knees, huge hands tipped with claws, and a thin, lanky body. It stood hunched over, like it had a bad back. Its face was covered in bandages except its eyes, nose, and mouth. Its lips were chapped and cracking, and its eyes were a sickly yellow. Its mouth was lined with tiny, yet sharp teeth, lined in a row.

Reika stared at the creature for a long time, then opened her mouth to scream. The thing rushed forward and clamped a hand across her mouth. Its skin felt cold and clammy against her face.

"Reika Sashimaru, do not panic," the thing said. Its voice was male, and it was smooth despite its scraggly appearance.

Reika didn't dare move.

"My name is Moru," the thing said. "I am not here to kill you. I am here because you are the other person who touched my death note."

She remembered the first day she and Kyoko had found that wretched book. She hadn't touched it. So what was this creature talking about?

"Kyoko Chingashi touched you with the notebook before you left," Moru explained, almost reading her mind. "He wanted you to see me. As you were walking away to leave, I watched him brush your leg with a piece he tore out before you went to see him. And now you can see me. Only those that have touched the note can see me. I am a shinigami, Reika Sashimaru."

Reika went limp. The shinigami caught her before she hit the ground and attracted attention from her mother. Her eyes were wide and fearful, her heart was racing. She didn't know whether to scream or cry or both.

"I understand that you must be feeling very frightened right now. But you do not need to be. I am not here to harm you or Kyoko. In fact, I am here to give you a warning."

"A...warning?" Reika asked weakly.

Moru carried her to her bed and set her down. "Yes. Your friend is in danger."

Reika stared at the yellow eyes. "What? What kind of danger?"

"I fear that if he keeps that notebook in his possession, he'll start to lose his very sanity."

"What are you talking about?"

"Years ago, there were a series of murders in the human world. These murders were apparently known as the Kira murders. Are you familiar with this crime?"

Reika nodded. "Do you know who did it?"

"I do. The person's name was Light Yagami, and he had a friend of mine's Death Note, when this shinigami had dropped his in the human realm. That's how he was able to conduct so many murders in one night."

She blinked. "How did you find this out?"

Moru sat on the floor, legs crossed. "My fellow shinigami, Ryuk, told me the tale. He said that Light Yagami was obsessed with cleansing the world by killing criminals and everyone he thought was evil. He even killed a great detective. The name the detective went by was simply L. I never stuck around long enough to hear the real name.

"Once the detective caught on that Light Yagami was the killer, Light had to kill him. So he found a second Kira, Misa Amane. She had made a deal with her shinigami, Rem, to be able to see everyone's name and lifespan in order to kill them. This is the shinigami eye deal. Being a fan of Kira, she copied his methods in order to get his attention."

"I vaguely remember hearing that Misa got arrested and was accused of being involved with the Kira case," Reika said.

Moru nodded, and she heard his neck crack. "Those rumors were true. She was involved. But she gave up ownership of her note after being arrested and questioned for several days. Light had placed himself in solitary confinement, based on his need to clear his name. After a few days, he gave up ownership of his death note as well.

"When a mortal gives up their note, they lose their memories of everything tied to the note. Everything except what they view as important stays with them. In Misa's case, she kept her undying love for Light. And Yagami kept his memories of trying to stop Kira."

Reika laid on her stomach and listened to Moru quietly. She saw Moru's dry lips actually curl into a slight amused smile as he continued.

"They soon reunited with their shinigami after being released for a while. At this time, Rem had been with a man by the name of Higuchi. He had been killing criminals in Light Yagami's place until he was released. But at the time, Light didn't remember being Kira.

"But once they had caught Higuchi in a high-speed chase, Light Yagami touched his Death Note. The memories came flooding back to him, and he remembered being the cold-blooded murderer."

"So what did he do?" Reika asked.

Another amused smile. "You humans are so odd."

Reika rolled her eyes, and Moru actually gave a small chuckle. It was as smooth as his voice was, but his ribs rattled slightly.

"Light Yagami went back to his evil ways. But this time, he knew he had gotten so close. He was ready with a plan to take down L for good. But he wasn't the one to kill him. It was Rem."

"That's how L died?" Reika asked, raising a brow.

Moru nodded. "Light Yagami, clever as he was, put Misa in a situation where she would possibly die. Rem had fallen in love with Misa, and her feelings for her made her save Misa's life. But if a shinigami falls in love with a human and saves their life, that shinigami will die. That is how L was killed. Rem wrote his name in her book. And once L was killed, Light Yagami was unstoppable.

"But his reign was short-lived. After some time had passed, Light Yagami had been discovered by a detective called N. He had been caught, and this made him panic. He ran, and Ryuk wrote his name in his note. When Misa found out he was dead-"

"She jumped off a building and killed herself," Reika finished.

Moru nodded again.

"And you're worried that Kyoko will become obsessed with your note too?"

"Yes. I am afraid that he will put himself into more danger the longer he holds it. The more names he writes, the worse his fate will be."

Reika went quiet. She hadn't thought of this before. She was afraid. She never thought that Kyoko would be capable of killing someone, let alone his own father.

"What do I do?" she asked the shinigami.

"I cannot tell you what you must do. If he does give up ownership of the Death Note, I will take it and leave. You and Kyoko will lose your memories of ever seeing it and meeting me. The death of Takata Yosuke will be merely an accident. Your lives will go on."

Reika nodded.

Moru leaned in and lifted her chin so she was looking at him. "I'm not supposed to interfere with people's lives. Whatever you do, I can only give my opinion."

Reika sighed. "What did Kyoko say when you talked to him?"

"He told me what he was going to do, and that he may kill more. He said that he might start with criminals on Death Row."

"How will he find out? Light Yagami was the son of a police officer. Kyoko-" She paused. "Oh...wait..."

"Kyoko mentioned that he can easily hack into the computer database and obtain information that way. He plans to get a list of people on Death Row and kill them all."

"But what then? After they're all dead, what will he do?"

"He never said."

Moru looked at her. Reika stared down at her hands. Kyoko was always a computer geek. He once hacked into her laptop on April Fool's Day as a joke and scared her to death. But she never thought that Kyoko would use his skills to kill people.

"How long will you be here?" she asked.

"As long as Kyoko Chingashi possesses my notebook, I am to remain here in the human realm."

She sighed. "I need sleep. This whole thing is making me tired."

"Of course," Moru said, standing up again. "I shall leave you then."

And the shinigami turned, disappeared through the glass patio doors in her room, and was gone.

Reika laid her head down on her pillow and felt the tears rise again. She was scared. All of this absolutely terrified her. She didn't know what to do.

Sobs escaoed her throat, and she lay there, curled up on her bed, crying, until she fell asleep.


	3. Queen

Friday came. Reika searched for Kyoko, but he didn't come to school. When others asked, she would say "He's probably sick, or maybe he overslept". But Reika knew the truth. He was getting ready to kill his father.

The day passed slower than ever. Reika's fear rose with every tick of the second hand. When the final bell rang, she ran straight to Kyoko's house.

Her phone rang in her pocket, and she answered it quickly.

"This is it, Reika," came Kyoko's voice on the phone. "He'll be home in an hour."

"Kyoko don't!" Reika yelled as she ran.

"Did you see the shinigami?"

"Yes I saw it. Kyoko please!"

"Then you know this thing is real." Kyoko's voice was quiet, calm.

Reika arrived at his door and knocked. His mom was at work, so Kyoko opened the door. His face was blank.

He led her to his room and showed her the notebook. "I already wrote it in. Have a look."

Reika's hands were shaking as she took the Death Note and read the page in question aloud.

"Shiro Chingashi. Eight thirty-nine pm. Accidental death. Hits his head on an end table after tripping over his own feet. Dies instantly."

She went quiet, then handed the book back to him.

"I had another idea, Reika," Kyoko said. "What if I carried on with Kira's legacy? I could be a better Kira. And I wouldn't get caught. I could rule this world, be its king!"

Reika stared with wide eyes as Kyoko said this. Doesn't he realize what he's doing?

"You think you can be the ruler?" said a smooth voice from behind Reika. She turned to find Moru standing there. He was staring at Kyoko with blank eyes.

"Yes," Kyoko told the shinigami confidently. "And you'll be there to stand by my side loyally."

"Kyoko, you need to stop. This is corrupting your mind," Reika begged.

Kyoko laughed at her. "Corrupting? No, Reika. It's opening my mind to the possibilities. I can do anything I want with this book. And nobody can tell me I can't. Not even you, Reika."

Reika blinked. Kyoko was already starting to lose his mind. This thing was destroying him too soon.

"Kyoko, give me the book," Reika said through clenched teeth.

"So you can give it back to Moru? No way!" he snapped.

Reika lunged at him, trying to take the book away from him. She pulled and struggled and twisted, but he had a tight grip on it.

"Reika! Let go! Stop it now!" he cried, struggling with her before shoving her back. She stumbled and fell, her head snapping against the ground painfully. She cried out, and tears stung her vision.

Kyoko stared for a second, then his face softened and he bent down to help her up. She didn't look at him as she got up shakily.

"Reika...I...I'm sorry," he said gently. "I didn't...didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?"

She didn't respond.

"Reika, I told you not to stop me. I'm doing this whether you like it or not."

Reika felt the tears slide down her cheeks. She started to cry.

Kyoko reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away.

"Fine! If you want to put your life in danger, do it! But leave me out of it!"

And with that, Reika stormed out of Kyoko's house, crying and shaking in fear.

Hours later, Kyoko left her a voicemail, saying once again that he was sorry and asking her to please come see him. She ignored it.

She ignored him for days.

But Kyoko eventually accepted it and moved on. He went through with his plans to kill the criminals on Death Row a few days after his father's funeral. Reika read in the papers that criminals had begun dying mere minutes before their executions. The articles claimed that "Kira had returned and was delivering judgment once again". Reika's gut wrenched. Kyoko was being consumed by the Death Note. And she couldn't do anything to stop him.

She got home Thursday night and saw Moru waiting in her bedroom for her. She sighed and locked her bedroom door.

"Kyoko Chingashi isn't listening to anything I say," Moru said quietly.

"He won't listen to me either," she hissed back at him.

"I am aware of this. You must get the notebook out of his possession. Before it is too late."

* * *

What Reika Sashimaru didn't know was that it already was too late for poor Kyoko. The deaths of all these execution victims had caught the attention of a young detective.

A young boy sat in front of the computer screen, watching a news report of two new criminals that had died mere moments ago. One had died of a heart attack, the other had a stroke. And before then, there had been other deaths of similar nature. One had choked himself with his own spoon at his last meal. Another carved "God Forgive Me" on the wall with a shard of glass before slitting his wrists with that same shard.

All these deaths were suicides or natural causes or otherwise. None of them appeared to be unusual. And yet, something struck this boy. A name.

Kira.

The name was a thorn in his side. He already had to deal with two Kiras in his lifetime. He never dreamed that a third would show up.

Even so, the boy felt that this case would be open and shut. He just had to find out who possessed the cursed notebook and get the person into custody as quickly as possible.

He examined the times of death while starting to build a tower of dice on the floor. They were spread throughout the day, so it was hard to give this Kira a time frame. It's not like the first one either. This one is careless and kills their victims in large numbers at one time or one every two minutes and seventeen seconds. He sometimes doesn't even stop to sleep.

He had no doubt that he was once again dealing with a Death Note. The boy sighed. "But who?" he asked aloud as he stacked the last dice onto the top of his tower. It wobbled a little bit, then remained upright.

The door behind him opened, and an agent stepped in. "Near, are we taking this case?" he asked.

The boy looked up at the agent. "Yes, but you don't have to worry about dying yet. At the moment, I'm only trying to get a proper profile on this new Kira. He won't know I'm trailing him just yet."

He nodded, and Near went back to examining the files and computer screens. He played with a piece of his white hair, while still keeping his gray eyes locked on the screens, examining every last detail.

* * *

Kyoko called Reika for the fiftieth time this week. She picked her phone up and pressed the green answer key. "Yes?" she asked.

"Still don't want to kill anyone?" he asked. "Because I have a proposition to make."

"What?"

"Become my queen."

Reika raised a brow. "Become your _what_?"

"My queen. If you do, I'll destroy anyone that tries to harm you. Anyone that stands in your way, anyone that annoys you. All of them, gone in a flash."

Reika was stunned. "Kyoko, you're talking nonsense. You need to get rid of that book now!"

"Reika, I'm serious. We could be happy together. I've been waiting for the right time to ask you out, but I've been afraid to say something. Now, we can be together, if you want."

Reika knew he'd been wanting to tell her something for a long time, but she didn't think he was in love with her. "Sucks to be naïve," said a little voice in her head.

"Kyoko..."

"Please, Reika. I only want to make you happy. I can prove it, you know."

"Prove what?"

"Prove that I can be good for you."

Reika's stomach rolled, and she wanted to throw up. "Kyoko, stop it."

"Please, just let me-"

"No. Stop it. This has gone on too long. Are you even listening to yourself? You're going crazy!"

There was a knock at the door, and Kyoko hung up. It was a Saturday, so her mom was home, but her dad went out to work. She sighed and laid back on her bed. She could hear her mother speaking with the person at the door, then she called her name. Reika stood and walked down the stairs to find Kyoko at the door.

"Can we talk?" he asked. "I'd like to go walk to the park with you."

She looked at her mom and saw her nod, then turned back to Kyoko and shrugged. "I have a few minutes," she said.

They walked in silence for a while, then Kyoko spoke up.

"Reika, I meant what I said. I do like you, and I want to make you happy."

"Then give up the book," she said, not meeting his eyes.

"I can't do that," he told her. "If I did that, this world will continue to be plagued with evil."

"That's the way life is, Kyoko."

"But don't you want to change it, Reika? You and me together, we could make this world better."

Reika went quiet.

"Reika." Kyoko stopped and lifted her chin with his hand. Reika saw that he was smiling softly, warmly. It made her forget about the notebook for just a second.

Then he leaned in and kissed her gently. She was stunned at first, but then she relaxed and just stood there, her body slowly starting to sag into him. He pulled away before she could fall, and she stared into his green eyes, which never looked so beautiful until that moment.

"Please, Reika. I want to be with you," he said softly. His voice was smooth, gentle.

She wanted to be with him too. Just not under these circumstances. She didn't want to help him kill everyone.

She stepped back and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kyoko. I won't help you in this. I won't get involved."

"You already are involved. Moru has seen you, so you are involved. There's no getting out of this now."

"I need to go." Reika started to walk away, but Kyoko grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She gasped as she was suddenly held tight in his arms, his face so close to hers.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked, brushing a strand of her long brown hair out of her eyes. "Why can't you just accept it? Accept me?"

Reika didn't respond. She tried to squirm out of his arms, but he held her tighter.

"At least think it over, okay?" he asked again, his lips mere centimeters from hers. She felt her face go deep red. She knew she must be blushing madly. Her heartbeat rose, her breathing quickened, her stomach swirled.

Kyoko let her go, and she immediately started walking away. The last two minutes spun in her mind like a video on repeat. She passed a man on the street that almost bumped into her.

She kept her eyes locked on the ground as she walked, so she didn't notice a group of men stop her until one grabbed her. They were older, in their twenties, three of them. One had orange hair and green eyes, and a scar on his cheek. Another was blond with blue eyes, and he had a lip piercing. The last one had black hair and hazel eyes, and a tattoo on his neck. She couldn't make it out because the sun was starting to set.

"Well, look what we have here," the orange haired man said, gripping her arm tight. She tried to pull it away, but he yanked her into his grip. Reika could smell his breath. A whiff of alcohol made her gag.

"Ain't you a pretty one?" said the tattooed man.

"We takin' her, Hikano?" asked the blond.

"Yes," Hikano whispered into her ear. Reika whimpered.

The other men laughed as Hikano dragged her into an empty building.

"Help!" she screamed. "Someone help me!"

Hikano snarled. "Kanime, gag her," he yelled to the man with the tattoo.

Kanime took his scarf off and tied it over her mouth. Now Reika's cried were only muffled screams. She tasted and smelled cigarette smoke on it.

"Hey!" said a voice from behind them. The men turned, and Reika saw Kyoko standing there. She tried to tell him to run, then saw his eyes and stopped. They were glowing red.

Kanime laughed. "Yo Aoba, get a load of this guy. Is he cosplaying?"

Aoba, the man with the piercing, stepped forward and looked at Kyoko. "Hey, get the hell outta here, kid."

"Let her go."

"We don't take orders from people like you."

Kyoko pulled his wallet out and took out three photographs. Each of the men were in these photos. "Hikano Kekishi, Kanime Tadomo, and Aoba Sakura. You three are wanted sex offenders. I've been trying to find the right time to kill you. And now, you're going to die."

The men were silent for a moment, then Hikano threw Reika onto he ground and stepped forward. Reika watched as Kyoko took out a pen and wrote something on the back of the photos. Hikano ran at Kyoko, and threw a punch. It hit Kyoko in the stomach nust as he finished writing. He went down, wheezing.

Reika tore off her gag and screamed, "KYOKO!"

Hikano laughed and kicked Kyoko's ribs. He grunted and curled up, trying to protect himself.

"This is what you get, ya little punk!" Hikano laughed harder as he continued to kick him. Then he stopped when he heard Kanime and Aoba crying out. They fell to the ground and coughed blood. They writhed and screamed and coughed, then eventually went still. Hikano stared with wide eyes at his now dead friends.

Kyoko stood up and handed Hikano a switchblade from his pocket. "You wanna kill me?" Kyoko wheezed. "Then do it. Finish the job."

Hikano stared at Kyoko, whose eyes had returned to normal. He spread his arms, waiting for Hikano to make a move.

Hikano stared and took a step back. Then he opened the knife and stabbed himself in the chest. Then he fell, the knife still stuck in his chest as he slowly bled to death.

"Are you okay, Reika?" Kyoko asked, helping her to her feet.

She pushed him away. "You made the deal?" she demanded.

He nodded. "Now they won't be abusing anyone ever again. Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Stay away from me."

And with that, Reika turned and ran off.

* * *

Kyoko sighed. Why did she have to oppose him? He wouldn't kill her, never will. But it looked as though he'd have to try harder to get through her stubbornness.

He walked home, Moru flying above him.

"That was dangerous," Moru said.

"I know."

"What about Reika Sashimaru?"

"Leave my queen to me," Kyoko grinned. "Soon she'll see things my way."


	4. Close Calls

"Fake IDs?" asked Halle Lidner. Her yellow eyes were fixed on the false driver's license in her hand, with the name "Utsuwa Sekino" written on it next to her face. She also held a police ID with the same name.

"Yes," Near replied, handing her colleague, Stephen Gevanni, the same items. "You'll need them for what I am about to ask of you."

Halle heard Stephen mutter the name he was given under his breath. "Heikichi Yamasato".

"Judging by the way this new Kira kills, I'd say they're a fan of the old Kira," Near continued, twirling a strand of his white hair. "And most fans of Kira commonly included teenagers in middle and high school. I'd like you to help me investigate the entire region's schools. So far, all these people have been killed here in this area, in this city. As such, I'd like to explore the most local school."

Halle nodded. "What are we looking for?"

"Anyone who looks like they know anything. If any students appear too confident or too nervous. Just in case we're dealing with someone like Misa Amane, we'll have your faces protected."

Stephen spoke up. "Will you be helping us at all, or are just going to be guessing?"

"I will be on a laptop monitor. Roger will accompany you. Our voices will be altered to further protect our identities."

"When do you want this done?" Halle asked.

"Well, since today is Wednesday, we'll have this done tomorrow morning. Surely there should be someone willing to speak."

Halle and Stephen exchanged glances. The last Kira, Light Yagami, was pretty demented enough, and this one might prove to be worse. At least, that's the silent fear they shared.

* * *

Reika arrived at school Thursday morning to see two strange, unfamiliar cars in the parking lot. She figured that there would be a substitute teacher in one of the classes today. What she did not expect was to see the police show up.

Reika walked into her first class without incident. Kyoko never showed up, however, so that made her nervous. But she went about her routine without incident.

At least, until the officers walked into her fourth class. Two of them, a man and a woman.

She was surprised, and now very nervous. What if they found out about Kyoko? Were they here for her? Or for him?

Their faces were covered, so they obviously knew about the Kira case. They must also know about the shinigami eye deal. There was also a laptop on the desk with the letter "N" displayed in large font.

The class immediately settled down. Reika stared in horror.

"Greetings," came the voice from the computer. It was altered so nobody would know the real owner of the voice. "My name is N. I'm here to inform you all that there is a new Kira in our midst. And he, or she, is quite possibly in this very room."

Murmurs began to start up. Reika shifted uncomfortably.

"But we do not wish to scare you all," N continued calmly. "But if Kira is in this room, he or she must stand right now and come with us quietly."

Nobody stood.

"Very well," the voice said, a tad disappointed. "Is there anyone in this room that is associated with this new Kira?"

Reika felt sick. She wanted to say something, but she was afraid for her life. If Kyoko knew she spoke a word, he'd kill her.

"You don't have to speak," said Moru from behind her. "You would be putting your life and Kyoko's in danger."

She wrote "Will you tell him if I say anything?" on a piece of paper, and Moru bent down to read it. She could hear his bones creaking.

"If he asks me, I must speak the truth to him," Moru said after some hesitation.

Reika pursed her lips. She had never felt so conflicted. She didn't want to die, but she also wanted to save Kyoko. She didn't know what to do.

"You, in the third row with the dark hair," came N's voice on the computer again. Reika blinked.

"What's your name, young girl?" asked the male officer to the right.

Reika stood up clumsily and spoke nervously. "Ah...Reika Sashimaru."

"Miss Sashimaru, I would like you to come and speak with me."

Reika's stomach twisted. "Y-Yes, of course," she stammered.

The woman to the left lifted the laptop and carried it out of the room while the man escorted her out. She could hear Moru speak from behind her.

"I will not be with you in the room. That way your life will not be endangered if he does ask me."

She cleared her throat. She really did not want to go through with this. She wanted to cry and scream and hide in a dark hole somewhere.

They took her to an empty classroom, and she sat down at one of the desks. She didn't look up from her hands.

The computer voice continued. "Miss Sashimaru, my colleague couldn't help but notice that you were a bit uncomfortable. Fidgety. Is something the matter?"

She didn't respond. Reika feared that if she spoke a word, all the secrets would come spilling out.

"Do you know anything about this new Kira?"

She shook her head slowly. She really wanted to tell them everything.

"Miss Sashimaru...can you look up, please?"

She slowly raised her head.

"I do not wish to scare you, but if you do know something and you're not telling us, we will be forced to bring you into custody."

Reika started to sniffle. "I don't have information that can help. It's just scary...if I did know, I'd stay away. I don't wanna get in trouble." Her eyes watered and her lower lip quivered.

There was a long pause, silent save for Reika's small sobs.

"Reika Sashimaru...are you Kira?"

Her eyes widened.

"I had to ask. Clearly, you are not Kira, Miss Sashimaru. And I do not suspect you of being Kira. You are quite a sweet, lovely girl."

She sighed in relief, her tears still falling a bit.

"You can leave. Just try not to be so nervous. We will catch Kira. And when we do, we'll bring him or her to justice."

 _If..._ Reika thought. _If you catch him..._ She walked out of the room and wiped the fake tears from her face. They saved her once. But she wouldn't make a habit of it.

* * *

"Reika Sashimaru is involved. And I have reason to believe that she knows who Kira is." Near explains this as he stacks another tower of dominoes and holds the phone to his ear.

"How do you know? She looked innocent enough to me," said Lidner.

"I have a very educated estimation. However, I don't know who she's protecting and why."

"What do we do?"

"Have Gevanni tail her for a while. See if he can pick up on anything odd."

"Understood," Gevanni said. "I'll notify you if anything stands out."

* * *

Kyoko answered on the first knock at the door. He looked angry. Reika followed him up to his room, where he shut the door and locked it.

"The _cops_ showed up today?! Why didn't you tell me?!" he began angrily.

"I didn't know they were going to come!" she cried. "I almost panicked!"

"Do they know anything about me?"

"No. Not that I'm aware." She didn't tell him that she was the only one that spoke to them personally, or that she was accused of being Kira.

There waa a pause, and then Kyoko softened. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he said softly.

Reika nodded.

He walked to her and hugged her gently. "I'm just glad you're safe. I wouldn't get anywhere if I'd lost you."

She didn't respond.

He kissed her forehead. "Have you considered my offer?" he asked.

She looked down. "No," she muttered.

"No? You haven't?"

"No...my answer is no."

Kyoko's face hardened. "I could force you, Reika."

"I should go." She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he held firm.

"Reika, one more thing. If you tell the police _anything_ , I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

She hesitated and then nodded.

He patted her head and kissed her cheek. "Now go home."

He released her and she left his house, saying goodbye to his grieving mother. She turned the corner to arrive at her place when Moru spoke in his usually smooth voice.

"Do not panic or change your pace. I must warn you. You're in danger."

 _Not the first time,_ she thought. She nodded slightly to show she was listening.

"You're being followed. He's behind you right now."

She almost turned around. She wanted to run.

"Reika Sashimaru, I must ask you to stay away from Kyoko Chingashi as much as you can. You can see him, but your visits must be different now. Try not to bring up the notebook. This way both of you shall be safe."

She made it to her door, quickly went upstairs, and called Kyoko.

"Yes?" he asked when he picked up on the third ring.

"Kyoko, I think the police are suspecting us. Moru just told me someone is following me." Reika was panicking.

"Calm down," he said quickly. "Calm down. How do you know it's the police?"

She stopped herself, then sighed. "Becuase they talked to me today..."

Kyoko went quiet on the other line.

She explained what she knew about N, and told him every detail of what had happened. She could hear him talking to Moru for confirmation, then he answered her.

"Okay, so you didn't say anything?" he asked calmly.

"Not a word." Reika was now fighting back tears.

"Then you have nothing to be worried about. Just carry on as you normally would. Just stay calm and don't say anything to anyone, and you'll be just fine."

Reika relaxed and hung up after exchanging farewells with Kyoko. She had never felt so relieved in her life. She wanted it all to just be over. And now she wished that she'd told the police everything just so that they could save Kyoko.

Curling up on her bed in fear, she asked herself, "What do I do now?"


	5. Trapped

"Kyoko, I don't want to do this anymore!" Reika Sashimaru screamed.

Kyoko Chingashi glared. "It's too late. You have no choice! You're mine now!" He held the notebook tight in his hands.

"I don't belong to you!" Reika shouted. "I'm calling the police!"

Before she could get her phone out, a terrible pain struck her chest. Her body froze and stiffened. She cried out in agony...

...and fell off of her bed, jolting her awake.

She picked herself up off the ground and untangled her body from the sheets. This was the first nightmare related to Kyoko that she had, but a sinking feeling in her heart told her it wouldn't be the last.

Reika glanced at the clock, then sighed. 4:00 am. She flopped back onto her bed, still a bit shaky.

"Is everything alright, Reika?"

She turned to find Moru hovering by her bedside, his yellowed eyes almost showing concern.

Reika nodded. "Just a bad dream," she whispered.

Moru moved closer, and crackling sounds filled her bedroom. "Have you figured out how to stop Kyoko Chingashi?"

"Without getting myself killed? No."

Her phone vibrated on her desk. She got out of bed and picked it up. There was a text from Kyoko.

 _Can we meet at the park? I can't sleep._

Reika wanted to cry. She didn't know if she could see him. She didn't want to ignore him, but she also didn't wanna sneak out.

Her phone buzzed again.

 _I have something to show you. Please come._

Reika chewed her lip.

"You should go and see," Moru said from over her shoulder.

"I'll get in trouble!" she whispered back. Besides, she was still being followed by the police. Instead, she responded to the texts.

 _I can't come, Kyoko. It's too early, and I'll get in big trouble._

She waited for his reply.

 _Fine. See you at school._

Reika sighed and fell back on her bed. What could he have wanted?

She went to her laptop and turned it on. She checked the news. More murders. Not all of them were convicts. There was a gangbanger, a sex offender that had just been released, and a couple drug dealers. Reika almost shut the laptop, but her eyes caught a familiar face.

Rai Kano.

Rai Kano was an old crush back in freshman year. He had agreed to go on a date with her, but she and Kyoko found him kissing her former best friend, Mika. Turns out that they were dating for a while, and that Rai was leading poor Reika on. She was crushed, and Kyoko punched him for it. Reika never spoke to Mika again.

Rai Kano had committed suicide.

Reika clicked the article and read it.

Rai was found in his room last night at 10:38 pm, hanging from a rope he had found in his garage. His parents were out for dinner, and when they came home and found him, he was already dead.

Reika could barely breathe. Kyoko had gone too far.

She immediately picked up her cell phone and texted him.

 _KYOKO WHAT DID YOU DO?_

Seven minutes went by before he responded.

 _I did the right thing. Punching him that day wasn't enough._

Reika was furious.

When she got to school, she dragged Kyoko outside, out of earshot of everyone else.

"Kyoko, this is going way too far," she muttered.

"He deserved what he got. You wouldn't understand, because you're a pacifist." Kyoko's face showed no emotion. No remorse, but no glee. His voice was matter-of-fact.

"Get rid of that damned notebook, now!" she whispered through gritted teeth.

"I can't. Not when I'm only halfway done with this cruel world. Reika, I'm a good person. I don't hurt people unless they deserve it."

She brought her voice down lower. "You didn't have to kill Rai!"

"That weasel deserved what he got," Kyoko growled. "He was an awful human being. Leading on girls like you, pretty and innocent, then dating their best friend behind their back."

"Kyoko, please, just-"

"I'm not getting rid of it, Reika. This is Kira's will. I must do this."

"No, you don't! Listen to yourself! You're turning evil! You're no different than the people behind bars right now!"

Kyoko's eyes suddenly flashed with anger. He shoved Reika against the wall behind her by her throat, holding her there. Gasping and clawing at his hand, Reika struggled to escape.

"Do _not_ compare me to such _scum_ ," he growled. "I am nothing like them. _Nothing_ _!_ "

She tried to speak, but his grip on her neck was firm, and all she could do was cough weakly.

"I am saving people, Reika. I'm saving you. I'm serving justice where it was not given. I. Am. A. Good. Person."

Her head was spinning, and she was starting to lose consciousness.

Kyoko blinked, and his face became a picture of pure fear. He released her, and she fell to her knees, coughing and choking on her breath.

"I...I'm so sorry, Reika. I-I didn't mean to hurt you."

He knelt down beside her, reached out to touch her. Reika recoiled in fear.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko asked, starting to sob. He didn't know his own strength, did he?

She stood up, shaky at first, but then she found her footing and stared down at him. "You want to ruin your life? Fine. But I refuse to go down with you."

And with that, she walked off, leaving him alone there.

* * *

When Reika got out of school that day, there was a black SUV sitting outside. An officer was standing in front of it, clad in a black suit, glasses over his eyes.

"Reika Sashimaru?" he asked when she approached.

She nodded, a little scared.

"Please get into the vehicle," the man said, opening the back door of the SUV.

Reika started to panic. "Is everything okay?" she asked nervously.

The man nodded. "Please get into the vehicle," he repeated.

Slowly, Reika stepped into the SUV, sat back in the seat, and stared out the window as the officer shut the door and walked to the driver's side. He started the car, and they drove off.

"Where are we going?" she had to ask.

"N has requested a meeting with you, Miss Sashimaru," the officer explained.

 _N...Oh no. Kyoko might be in danger,_ Reika thought. She had to get out of the car.

"My parents will be worried," she tried.

"We've notified them already," said the man.

Reika sighed. She knew this would happen eventually. But why now?

They pulled up to a large building, and Reika was escorted inside, up the elevator, and into a dimly lit room. Surrounding her were various toys, dice, and cards. She let her eyes adjust more so she could avoid stepping on them.

The only light in the room was an assortment of computer screens. On them were displays of dead bodies, photographed evidence, and various other things. But they all were tied to the Kira case, she was sure.

Laying on his stomach on the ground, playing with a couple of wooden dolls and an airplane, was a boy with messy white hair and dark circles under his dark eyes. He wore white pajamas, and his feet were bare. The kid looked like he could not be more than ten or twelve years old.

"Reika Sashimaru," the boy acknowledged her without looking up from his toys.

"Yes," Reika said shakily.

Now he looked up. "I'm sure you must be a little nervous. I am Near, or a you may know me, N."

Reika was stunned. This was N?

"Don't be fooled by my appearance. I may look young, but I'm actually quite mature." There was a faint hint of amusement in his voice when he said this. "Please have a seat, Miss Sashimaru."

Reika sat down in a chair to Near's left.

"Reika, I know you're involved in this case somehow," Near explained, standing up and taking a chair across from her. Reika noticed how oddly he sat, but said nothing. "I just don't know how. You either are Kira, or are protecting the person who is Kira."

Reika's eyes widened. "What? No! Kira is a monster. Why would I ever want to be a monster?"

"Light Yagami was a good person, until he became a monster."

"Who's Light Yagami?" Reika asked, remembering that the details were hidden from the press.

Near explained that Light Yagami, a student who was close to L himself, was the last Kira. He had been a great kid, on his way to getting a good career as a cop, it was said, but once he had gotten his hands on a killer notebook, then he changed. His desire to create the perfect world corrupted him, turned him into a demon instead of a god, as he had originally wanted. He was telling Reika basically everything that Moru had told her when they met.

"Oh my gosh," Reika whispered when Near was finished.

Near nodded. "And now I come across another Kira. This one worse than the last. I know you're involved, Miss Sashimaru. If you confess now, no harm will come to you. I'll make sure you're treated fairly, but you must be punished either way."

Reika feigned shock, and a little hurt. "I already told you, I have nothing to do with Kira. I never want anything to do with Kira."

"That is what you told me, yes. However, the same story could be told again and again, and would still be a lie."

"I don't like Kira!" she cried. "If anything, I want to get rid of him or her too!"

Near stared at her, his eyes locked with hers in an even, yet intimidating look. "Even if someone you care about is at risk?"

Reika hesitated, pretending she never thought about it before. "I...I guess it depends on who it was," she said.

Near studied her. "Do you know anybody who would want to be Kira?"

"At first, my entire school wanted to be Kira. They thought Kira was a good person, someone who was finally doing some good in the world. But after Kira stopped killing, everyone was afraid that they would be next when Kira started again. Then everyone feared Kira."

"Fear can give people power. Do you know if anyone else would want that kind of power? Anyone who would love to be feared, respected, worshipped even?"

Reika shook her head. She just wanted to leave.

"We looked through your phone records, Miss Sashimaru," Near said, pointing at a computer screen on the top left corner. "The last few messages seemed a bit suspicious."

 _I did the right thing. Punching him that day wasn't enough._

Reika held back the tears forcing themselves to her eyes.

"Until I can prove your innocence, I'm taking you into custody. Reika Sashimaru, you are now going to stay here under the possible charge of either murder, or of being an accomplice to murder."

Reika opened her mouth to argue, then closed it again. She just wanted to get this over with and go home. She was innocent. But she couldn't prove it without exposing Kyoko.

Kyoko...her best friend...was now in grave danger.

* * *

Kyoko hung up his phone with a sigh. He had called Reika seven times, with no answer. He felt really bad for hurting her. He didn't mean to. He was just a little angry that she compared him to those monsters in jail. It hurt him.

He sent another text, following the five other ones.

 _Reika, where are you? You're starting to scare me. Are you okay? Please pick up._

"Reika Sashimaru is in trouble," Moru said, appearing behind him.

Kyoko, now very concerned, stood up. "What? What happened?" Immediately, he went for the Death Note, ready to find his queen and save her.

"N found her. She is now in custody under suspicion of being kira, or of being associated with Kira."

Kyoko froze. His heart crumbled. He sank to his knees. "Oh no...she's in real danger now, isn't she?"

"I am afraid so," Moru said. He lifted his arm, holding his hand to Kyoko. "You can save her, Kyoko Chingashi. Give me the notebook. Save Reika Sashimaru."

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N: Hey everyone! So so sorry I took so long! Forgive my absence, I've had some...problems at home and at school. But I'm back now. Stick around for the last two chapters! Love you guys!**


	6. A Favor

Reika was allowed a phone call. Since her parents already knew she was there, she called Kyoko.

"Hello?" he asked when he picked up.

"Hey, Kyoko," she said softly.

"Reika? My queen, is that you?"

She answers in the affirmative.

"Reika, why is this call coming in from a police station?"

Reika began to cry again. "They think I'm Kira!" she wailed.

"What? Reika calm down. What do you mean?" Kyoko was sounding panicky.

"I-I'm going to go to...to jail, Kyoko. They think I'm Kira, so they're going to prove it and...and put me away!"

He went quiet.

"Kyoko, I'm scared," she continued, wiping her eyes. "I'm terrified."

"Don't panic, Reika," Kyoko said quietly. "I'm going to come in and see you. Or at least try to."

"Kyoko, please," she begged. She knew he would understand what she was about to say. "Please, help me. You know I'm innocent. Please, help me."

"I'll be there at four today."

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Reika's parents showed up at about noon. They were afraid and confused. They did not believe their daughter could ever be involved with such a terrible thing.

Reika told them again and again that she had nothing to do with those murders. It was only a half lie. She tried to stay out of it as much as possible, but Kyoko was desperately trying to win her over, so she was sadly involved.

Her mother wept, and her father was stone-faced. Reika wanted to go home, go back to her family, go back to the times where this never happened. _If only Kyoko had gotten rid of that notebook sooner..._ she thought, tears welling up in her eyes.

An hour after they left, after Reika promised to be home to them soon, Kyoko showed. He still had his backpack on. He dropped it upon seeing her and ran to sit before her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I want to go home, Kyoko," she sobbed. "I'm scared. If they find any evidence against me-"

"They won't," he interrupted. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a brown paper sack. Then he leaned in and whispered, "I'm going to get rid of it. If I have to, I'll confess, and they'll let you go."

"What about you?" she asked quietly.

He frowned and shook his head.

"No," Reika breathed. "No, you can't."

"I can, and I will, but only if it's a last resort."

"No, I won't let you-"

At that moment, the door behind Kyoko opened, and Near entered with two officers. All three had their faces covered. "Kyoko Chingashi," Near addressed him. "I would like to ask you some questions regarding-"

"Let Reika go," Kyoko replied and stood up. "She had nothing to do with this. Please, let her go."

"And how can you be so sure of this?" Near tilted his head.

"I have known Reika all my life. When the first and second Kiras were out there, she wanted no part in it. She just wanted them to stop hurting people. Reika would never hurt anyone, nor would she be involved in anything that could get people hurt."

"Kyoko-" Reika started.

Kyoko looked at her. "It's okay, Reika," he said with a small smile. "I'll help get you out of this."

Near didn't seem to be remotely phased. "Unless you have viable evidence that Reika Sashimaru is not involved with this case, she will be placed under arrest and tried in a court of law. Should a jury find her guilty, which they surely will, she will spend the rest of her life in a cell, alone."

Reika began to sob.

"She didn't kill anyone! You can't prove that she killed anyone!" Kyoko cried. His voice was beginning to crack.

"Kyoko, calm down," she begged.

"Quiet, Reika!" Kyoko shouted. He grabbed the sack off the table. "Here's my evidence! It's right here!"

The two officers went to retrieve it, but Near stopped them. "What's in the bag, Mr. Chingashi?"

Kyoko reached into the bag and withdrew the notebook. Reika buried her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

"This Death Note is in my possession," Kyoko said, somehow still able to maintain his composure. "We both found it, yes, but I am the only one who's used it. She kept trying to tell me it was bad. I didn't listen. I should have listened to her."

Reika looked up to see Kyoko weaken and fall to his knees.

"All I wanted was to protect Reika...I wanted her hand...but now it's too late."

"Kyoko, what are you saying?" Reika asked.

"I'm surrendering," he replied. "I don't want to be Kira anymore."

Reika rose to her feet, knelt beside Kyoko, and hugged him tightly. He buried his face into her shoulder and sobbed, repeating the phrase "I'm sorry" again and again.

"Please," she begged. "Please have mercy on Kyoko."

Near stared at them behind his mask. She couldn't tell if he showed any emotion at all.

"Kyoko Chingashi," he finally said. "Will you be willing to sign a written confession stating that you are Kira?"

Kyoko nodded, his body still shaking with sobs. "Only...Only i-if you can guarantee R-Reika's safety. She had nothing t-to do with this."

Near nods once.

Kyoko stood up. His eyes were calm. He looked like he finally was ready to make peace with himself, if he hadn't already.

"Okay," he said quietly, his voice still wavering a little. "I'm ready."

* * *

 _Thirteen hours earlier..._

"Save Reika Sashimaru," Moru said, his hand outstretched to take the notebook.

Kyoko held it tighter. "There's gotta be a way to get her out of there without exposing myself."

"There is not. You have only two options." Moru put his hand down. "Surrender and risk your life to save hers, or do nothing and risk her life to save yours."

He wanted to save Reika, that much was certain. But he also didn't want to get caught.

He thought about that kiss they had shared in the park, how they forgot all their troubles just for that moment. He thought about all the times he used to make her laugh. One memory in particular stuck out.

It had been three years ago, and some girls were making fun of Reika's new haircut. She had decided to cut it shorter than she usually would trim it for her school photos. Instead of it being down to her shoulder blades, she had cut it up slightly lower than her jawline. Kyoko had thought it was really cute. Reika seemed to be happy with it too. Heck, some of the others boys would even smile and wink at her in the halls, much to Kyoko's jealousy. He wanted to be the one to make her smile and blush and giggle the way they did.

Halfway through the school day, three days after getting her hair cut, Kyoko had found Reika in a corner by a window with her hood up.

"Hey," he said, sitting down in front of her. "What's wrong?"

Reika shook her head, her eyes still fixed on the sunny view outside. Kyoko preferred the days when it would be positively gloomy outside, and she would be feeling on top of the world. That smile would just seem to be its own little ray of sunshine.

Kyoko took her ankles and put them in his lap, removing her shoes and massaging her socked feet. "Come on, you can tell me."

Reika sighed. "I shouldn't have cut my hair this short, Kyoko..." she told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he rubbed small, gentle circles on her soles.

She had then proceeded to tell him all the awful things the girls had said to her. They had told her that her hairstyle would have been cute in the second grade, but now it made her look funny. "She looks stupid," they said. "Nobody's gonna like her, especially with a dumb haircut like that."

Kyoko took off her hood. She did look younger, but it made her more beautiful in his eyes.

He smiled. "Those girls are only envious of your ability to pull this cut off."

She shrugged, but he saw a little smile.

He smirked and prodded her toes. "Come on, Reika, smile. You look cuter when you do."

Reika squeaked and twitched, and he prodded her again and again, turning her squeaks into giggles and her twitching to squirming. And still he tickled, even as she squealed and thrashed, trying desperately to escape his wiggling fingertips. He liked tickling her. It was one of the fun things they shared.

Once he was satisfied that she had had enough, he put her shoes back on her feet. "Don't listen to them, Reika," he said with a smile. "If you like it, wear it with pride."

Reika, now back to her smiling, happy self, nodded. "Thanks Kyoko," she said.

As the memory drifted from his mind, Kyoko sighed. He had to do something. Anything.

Then an idea formed in his head. A way they could both be safe.

"Moru, I need you to do me one favor."

"What is it?" Moru asked.

* * *

Reika watched with choked sobs as Kyoko sat there in the other room, writing his confession to being Kira. Every once in a while he would stop to dry his eyes or stand up or sob. He looked broken. Her heart ached.

Finally he finished. He stood up and asked to see Reika one last time before he went away. His request was granted. She ran into his waiting arms when she entered the room. Her body felt weak, her mind felt tired.

"Reika..." His voice even sounded defeated. "I'm so sorry..."

"Shh," Reika said.

"I should have listened."

"Yes, you should have."

He released her and looked at her face. Her cheeks were stained with tears, her eyes red and puffy, and her nose was even a little red.

He sighed, managing a little smile. "You're a mess," he muttered, running his sleeve over her wet eyes.

Reika smiled too, but she knew he could tell it was somewhat forced.

Kyoko's smile became a smirk. "Don't make me tickle you," he warned. "You'd better give me a real smile."

Reika giggled, and Kyoko chuckled. Reika savored that little moment before the silence reigned again.

"I'm never going to see you again, Reika," Kyoko frowns.

She shook her head. "You will. I'll come and see you as much as I can."

He looked down. "You'll never get to see me, Reika. Not after today."

Reika tilted her head. "Why not?"

He sat down in the chair and put his elbows on his knees, putting his head in his hands.

"I need to tell you something very important, Reika."

She knelt down before him. "What is it?"

He locked eyes with her and took her hand in his. "Reika Sashimaru, I love you."

She blushed a little.

"I've loved you since the day we met. I knew you and I were going to be the best of friends. And ever since last year, I've wanted to be more." He ran his free hand through her hair softly. "I've always wanted to be your boyfriend. I wanted to be able to kiss you all the time, to hold you when you feel sad, to make you smile, make you laugh. Maybe someday, we could have gotten married."

"Kyoko..." Reika was speechless.

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "But now I can't have you...I can't have you because I screwed up. I made a mistake. I messed with things I shouldn't have messed with. I've ruined my chances with you." He sighed heavily. "And for that...I'm sorry."

He kissed her one more time, with a little more passion, then stood up. He took a deep breath, and in one quick motion, he grabbed the pen from the table and stabbed himself in the throat with it.

Reika screamed. "Kyoko! No!"

He mouthed "goodbye, Reika" as his body hit the floor, jamming the pen into his neck further. Blood spilled out from the wound.

And Reika kept screaming.

She screamed for help. She screamed his name, begging him to stay alive.

The next few hours were a blur. A couple officers took him to a hospital, but he had died before doctors could heal him.

Reika spent most of that time crying by his bedside. Her best friend was lying there, eyes closed as though he was sleeping. Finally, he looked at peace.

"Reika?"

She looked up to see Kyoko's mother standing there. She looked worse than Reika did.

Reika stood. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Chingashi," she babbled. "I didn't know he was-"

Mrs. Chingashi took Reika in her arms. "Shh, sweetie."

Reika returned the embrace.

"He left something for you," she said, handing Reika an envelope. It wasn't sealed. She took it and thanked Mrs. Chingashi.

"Head on home now," Mrs. Chingashi said, giving Reika a kiss on the forehead.

She nodded and walked out of the hospital, where her parents were waiting. They drove her home, not asking any questions. They'd already heard everything, and they didn't want to make their daughter even more upset.

Reika went up to her room and locked the door. She took a piece of paper out of the envelope. It was a letter from Kyoko.

 _"Dear Reika,_

 _By the time you read this, I will be dead. Don't cry for me, my queen. I don't deserve it, not after becoming a monster._

 _I had Moru write my name in his Death Note. That way I could save you and myself. I selfishly didn't want to go to prison, but I also wanted to save your life._

 _I'll probably have apologized a million times already, but I truly am sorry I didn't listen before. If I had stopped after Takata Yosuke, we could have moved on with our lives. Maybe that kiss would have been shared under better circumstances._

 _I know you'll probably miss me after I'm gone, but I want you to remember me. Don't cut yourself off from the world just because I'm gone. Find someone like me, Reika. Find another best friend. One that will make you laugh like I did, one that will love you the way I did._

 _You were right all along, Reika. Those people didn't deserve to die like that. I took things way out of control. I should have listened to you._

 _But now there's one thing you can do._

 _Get rid of that notebook. I passed the ownership to you because I know you'll get rid of it._

 _The police won't touch it. They know what it will do. Just say you give up ownership and everything will be forgotten. My death will have been but an accident. Moru promised that you would remember me._

 _Destroy this letter once you read it._

 _I love you, Reika. I will always love you._

 _Kyoko Chingashi"_

"He really did care for you," Moru said. She looked up to see him standing there, a sad expression on his face. "He wanted to finally do something good for the girl he loved."

Reika was in tears.

Moru strode over to Reika and placed a hand on her head. It was cold, but she didn't complain.

"It is time, Reika Sashimaru," he said softly.

She nodded. She tore up the letter, threw it in the wastepaper basket, and looked at the shinigami. Moru seemed to look older.

"I give up ownership of the Death Note. I want it gone," she said. Her voice sounded hollow to her.

Moru nodded, turned, and walked out of her room.

And that's when she blacked out.

* * *

"Reika! Hurry!"

Reika ran out the door to catch up with Akihito Suzuki. The black haired, grey-eyed boy waited for her, tapping his foot teasingly.

"Why does it take you girls so long to get ready?" he asked.

She giggled. "It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a boy." She stuck her tongue out at him.

He scowled playfully, grabbed her, and pulled her close to him. One arm wrapped tight around her, and his free hand violently tickled her ribs and belly. Reika screamed with laughter.

Akihito stopped after a couple minutes, and laughed as she glared. Then he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"You know I love you," he said. "Not as much as Kyoko, but-"

She put a finger to his lips. "I know. And don't worry, you're not stealing me away from him or anything. His mom told me to move on, and that he would still love me as long as I was happy."

He nodded. "And are you happy?" he asked.

She smiled broadly. "Yes, I am happy."

Akihito smiled back and let her go. "You gonna go visit him today?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. The flowers need to be exchanged."

Akihito took her hand and walked with her to the school. "I'll pick some up and meet you there. Sound good?"

"Sounds great."

It had been almost four months since Kyoko had died. He had tripped and fallen on the pen he was holding while working on homework at the police station, where he was visiting a distant relative. He didn't make it to the hospital in time.

Reika had taken three and a half weeks to fully recover. She took a few days off of school, which they excused, considering everyone knew how close they were. She visited his grave regularly after she recovered. Just to talk, to vent, to pretend she could still feel his presence.

But Moru knew the truth.

Kyoko Chingashi was a murderer. At least, until he finally saw what he was doing.

He watched Reika Sashimaru from the shinigami realm. He had not wanted to kill Kyoko Chingashi, but he had begged him to. So Moru accepted, because he liked Reika Sasimaru.

"She'll never know what really happened," he said aloud, then sighed. Perhaps it was for the best.

He just hoped there wouldn't be another Kira.

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of "Kyoko Kira". Hope you guys enjoyed the story. =)**


End file.
